MYUNGYEOL Family Series
by KimSora94
Summary: Hanya penggalan banyak cerita dari berbagai episode kehidupan keluarga MYUNGYEOL baik itu di masa sekarang ataupun di masa lampau/ Infinite! MYUNGYEOL/ YAOI/ M-Preg/ RnR? XDD
1. A Quiet Night

**MYUNGYEOL FAMILY SERIES**

 **Tittle : Myungyeol Family Series – Quiet Night**

 **Pairings: Myungyeol**

 **warning (s) : Mpreg, fluff yang sangat berlebihan, alur sedikit membingungkan (entahlah), typo(s)  
**

 **disclaimer: Myungyeol adalah orang tua para anak-anak MYS titik! XDD Dan author abal ini hanya punya plot yang pasaran (mungkin) ini XDD  
**

* * *

 **Myungyeol Family Series – Quiet Night**

Aku menjatuhkan pandanganku ke arah _namja_ yang saat ini tengah membaringkan kepalanya di atas pahaku. Tanganku pun terulur begitu saja untuk membelai rambutnya yang halus, sehalus bulu kucing itu. Wajahnya nampak lelah mengingat hampir dalam tujuh hari selama satu minggu ini ia berada di luar kota menyelesaikan tugas dari kantor tempat dia bekerja. Meskipun status anak dari pemilik perusahaan dipegang oleh _namja_ ini.

Sesungguhnya aku terkadang merasa tak rela jika ia pergi meninggalkan rumah selama itu. Bahkan jika ia berada di dalam kantornya selama seharian penuh pun aku merasa tidak rela, meskipun jarak kantor _namja_ yang sudah lima tahun menjadi suamiku itu tidak lebih dari dua puluh kilometer dari rumah kami.

Entah mengapa semenjak usia kehamilanku yang semakin tua, ada rasa yang membuatku menginginkan dia untuk selalu berada di rumah atau lebih tepatnya berada di sekitarku. Tapi, aku tidak pernah mengungkapkan hal itu secara langsung kepadanya. Yang biasa kulakukan adalah mengomelinya sepanjang hari jika ia sedang berada di rumah pada hari-hari libur.

Gengsi?

Tentu saja!

Aku ini juga seorang _namja_ , meskipun aku mendapatkan keajaiban akan kehamilan yang membahagiakan tetapi juga cukup aneh.

Walaupun sekarang ini, menemukan _namja_ yang bisa mengandung saat ini tidak lagi harus mencarinya diantara berapa ratus juta atau beberapa milyar penduduk dunia yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Fenomena itu sudah cukup mudah ditemui sebenarnya.

Tetapi, tetap saja gengsi sebagai _namja_ membuatku urung mengatakan ketidakrelaan itu.

 _Anyway_ , statusku yang juga sama laki-lakinya dengan suamiku membuatku tidak ingin terlihat lebih lemah dibandingkan dengannya. Aku sebisa mungkin untuk menjadi orang yang tidak terlalu bergantung kepadanya meskipun statusku sebagai pria yang lebih _submissive_ dibandingkan dengan dirinya dalam pernikahan yang kami jalani.

Banyak orang mengatakan ke-iri-an mereka kepadaku karena aku bisa mengambil perhatian _namja_ yang dikenal sebagai _namja_ es ini. Tapi yang mungkin tidak diketahui oleh mereka adalah bahwa sebenarnya pangeran es ini tak ubahnya seorang manusia biasa yang bisa tertawa dan menangis.

Dia adalah manusia yang cukup menyenangkan sekaligus menyebalkan pada saat yang bersamaan. Dimana dia bisa menjadi _namja_ yang paling pengertian dan sangat perhatian padaku. Namun, menjadi mesum dalam waktu sekejap. Mungkin aku tidak bisa menemukan _namja_ lain selain dirinya yang kadar kemesumannya di atas manusia normal.

Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi adalah semenjak pertemuan pertama kami, _namja_ ini sudah menyinggung harga diriku sebagai seorang _namja_ dengan mengataiku pendek padahal aku jelas-jelas lebih tinggi lima sentimeter daripada _namja_ menyebalkan ini.

Satu hal yang kemudian membuatku semakin sakit hati adalah dia memanggilku _namja_ yang cantik dan tak ada bedanya dengan seorang perempuan sehingga perkelahian di antara kami pun tak dapat dihindarkan.

Bahkan permusuhan kami pun bertahan hingga beberapa lama dan menjadi legenda di seantero sekolah kami sampai akhirnya dengan cueknya _namja_ ini memintaku untuk menjadi _namjachingu_ -nya.

Ah! Dan kecuekannya itu juga membuatku sebal setengah mati setelah mulut pedas dan kemesumannya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku mengiyakan permintaannya saat itu, tapi seingatku, aku tidak pernah menjawab permintaannya itu secara langsung. Dia saja yang saat itu langsung mengartikan tidak ada penolakan dariku itu sebagai sebuah "Ya"

Seandainya saja dulu aku menolaknya… Aku pasti tidak akan berurusan lagi dengan orang ini seumur hidupku. Ah, tapi bagaimana ya jika aku menolak ajakannya untuk menikah dulu ya?

" Apa yang kau sedang kau pikirkan sayang? Kenapa wajahmu tiba-tiba mengerut dengan jelek seperti itu?"

Memang dasar orang yang satu ini! Tidak bisakah _namja_ ini mengontrol keusilan sekaligus mulut pedasnya itu untuk sementara waktu saja? Dia bahkan lebih menyebalkan ketimbang kakak iparnya yang tukang gosip itu.

" Rasakan ini Kim Myungsoo," kataku sembari menyubit lengan kekarnya yang berada dalam jangkauan tanganku.

" Awww, setelah sekian lama menikah. Hobimu untuk meyubit lengan, perut atau bahkan menyikutku itu tidak bisa berubah ya. Lama-lama tubuhku ini akan dihiasi oleh warna biru-biru jika kau tidak menghentikannya, Sungyeol sayang."

" Salahkan mulut menyebalkanmu yang tidak bisa berhenti mengomentari apa saja yang kulakukan dengan gayamu yang menyebalkan," balas Sungyeol sengit.

" Tapi kau mencintai mulut ini, sayang. Sudah berapa puluh kali kau mendapatkan kenikmatan dari mulut ini, hum? Kau bahkan sangat menyukai ketika mulut ini menghisap…."

" Hentikan kata-kata mesummu itu, Kim Myungsoo. Aku tidak ingin anak kita yang bahkan belum lahir ini tercemar oleh kemesumanmu yang sudah melegenda itu."

" Aigooo… Maafkan _appa_ ya baby Kim. Tapi _eomma_ -mu itu memang menggoda jadi _appa_ tidak pernah tahan untuk tidak menggodanya."

Pletakk!

" Aww, baby. Sudah kubilang hentikan aksi kekerasanmu itu, bisa-bisa otakku yang encer ini berkurang sedikit demi sedikit karena kekerasan yang kau lakukan padaku!"

" Ishhh pede sekali _namja_ yang satu ini. Sadar tidak sih dia kalau sebenarnya isi otaknya itu hanyalah hal-hal mesum yang menjijikkan," gerutu Sungyeol dengan keras sehingga tentu saja Myungsoo dapat mendengarnya dan hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar gerutuan yang disertai dengan bibir mungil yang mengerucut.

" Kalau aku tidak mesum, tidak akan ada baby myunyeol di dalam sini. Dan baby, jangan mem- _pout_ kan bibir manismu itu sekarang. Atau tidak akan tahan melihatnya dan aku akan melahapnya dengan rakus," kata si manusia mesum ini dengan seringaian yang mau tidak mau membuatku tersipu.

Bagaimana tidak?

Dengan seringai menyebalkannya itu, wajahnya menjadi semakin eummm tampan mungkin?

Ah tidak tidak dia sama sekali tidak tampan!

Aku lebih tampan daripada manusia mesum yang satu ini!

Dia tak lebih sebagai seorang _namja_ mesum yang merupakan musuh bebuyutanku semenjak sekolah menengah atas!

Tapi, yah, harus kuakui bahwa dia memiliki ketampanannya tersendiri. Bisa dibilang dia itu memiliki aura-aura _bad boy_ yang banyak digandrungi murid-murid wanita sekolah kami. Dan bisa dibilang juga kalau pesona kami sangatlah berbeda.

Lee Sungyeol yang manis dan Kim Myungsoo yang _cool_ , begitulah gambaran umum yang diberikan oleh orang-orang tentang kami.

Yah, mau tidak mau, aku harus mengakui kalau dia itu tampan. Oke! Hentikan! Itu membuatku semakin mengingat betapa mempesonanya dia! Arghhh…

Hentikan pikiranmu itu Lee Sungyeol! Kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri!

" Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu melamun seperti ini sayang? Kenapa wajahmu juga tak henti-hentinya merona dengan manis seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Tangannya terulur dan mengusap pipi _chubby_ -ku yang semakin terlihat bulat di usia kehamilanku yang menginjak bulan ke delapan ini.

Tangannya yang besar dan hangat itu mau tidak mau membuatku tanpa sadar bersandar pada kehangatan itu.

" Ah, tidak. Aku hanya mengingat pertemuan pertama kita yang sangat menyebalkan itu," ujar Sungyeol masih dengan mata yang tertutup dan menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan oleh tangan besar Kim Myungsoo.

" Meskipun menyebalkan, kau pasti akan tetap mengingat kenangan itu. Dan satu hal yang pasti, kau tidak bisa menolak pesonaku ini, sayang," kata Myungsoo yang tatapannya kini terfokus kepada _namja_ yang bersandar pada sentuhannya saat ini.

" Tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Kau adalah satu-satunya _namja_ yang berani-beraninya mengatai seorang ketua OSIS yang tingginya melebihi dirimu sendiri dengan sebutan pendek. Saat itu aku berpikir bahwa _namja_ pindahan yang berada di depanku saat itu adalah orang gila. Jelas-jelas aku lebih tinggi daripada dirinya tapi dia memanggilku dengan sebutan pendek, ditambah lagi julukan cantik yang membuatku malu setengah mati saat itu."

" Kau memang cantik sayang dan itu kenyataannya. Dan lagi aku perlu sebuah ejekan untuk membuatmu mengingatku. Dan _voila_! Itu semua berhasil kan?"

" Iya berhasil. Tapi kata cantik menjadi julukan tidak resmiku yang bahkan diketahui oleh seantero sekolah. Arghh… kau membuatku sangat malu dengan saat itu. Aku seperti sudah berada di ambang jurang dan siap terjun dengan semua godaan yang kuterima akibat gombalanmu saat itu.

Sungguh menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa seorang Lee Sungyeol yang memiliki karisma yang tidak terbantahkan menjadi bahan gosip satu sekolah akibat julukan yang diberikan oleh murid pindahan yang tidak tahu sopan santun itu."

" Tapi berkat julukan itu, kau semakin populer, Sungyeol-ah."

" Semakin populer di kalangan pada _namja_ dan membuatku gagal dalam mendapatkan gadis yang sudah kukejar selama beberapa saat," ucapnya dengan kesal meskipun ia tidak sedikitpun beranjak dari sentuhan suaminya itu dan tetap memejamkan matanya.

" Kau masih saja memikirkan _yeoja_ yang bernama ah…. siapa itu?"

" Jihyun."

" Ah, ya! Kau masih berpikiran kalau si Jihyun itu akan menjadi _yeojachingu_ mu? Lihatlah mukamu dengan kaca yang sangat besar, Sungyeol-ah. Kau itu cantik! Bahkan kecantikan _yeoja_ itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan kecantikanmu!"

" Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku cantik! Aku ini _namja_ tahu! Aku ini _manly_!"

" Kau cantik dan itu kenyataannya. Dengan kehamilanmu yang semakin besar, membuatmu semakin bercahaya dan kecantikanmu semakin terpancar. Setiap kali para _namja_ menoleh karenamu, semakin sering aku harus melemparkan tatapan membunuhku pada mereka kau tahu?"

" Pokoknya jangan katakan aku cantik!"

" Kau cantik! Titik! Itu kenyataan yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat!"

" Sekali lagi kau mengatakan kau _manly_ , aku akan menghukummu dengan berat di kasur nanti." Dan lagi-lagi _namja_ di hadapanku ini membuat mulutku terkatup dengan rapatnya setiap kali kami mendebatkan masalah ini. Dan pujiannya yang dilontarkan secara frontal itu selalu bisa membuatku mati kutu di hadapannya.

Ishh! Kenapa aku selalu merona dengan pujiannya itu?!

" Baiklah sepertinya kita perlu beristirahat istriku yang cantik…."

" Sudah kubilang aku suami-mu! Dan aku tidak mau kau bilang cantik terus-menerus! Turunkan aku sekarang!" kataku sambil meronta di dalam gendongan ala _bridal style_ -nya itu.

" Diam manis. Aku akan menhukummu dengan menyenangkan malam ini!" katanya dengan wajah super mesumnya itu.

Percuma saja aku meronta. Posisi yang tidak menguntungkan ini sekaligus kakinya yang telah berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar tidur kami membuat aku tidak bisa melarikan diri dari cengkramannya malam ini.

Tuhan, selamatkan pinggangku malam ini!

Tidak akan ada sebuah hari tenang dimana sepasang suami istri tersebut tidak akan bertengkar. Bahkan ketika decitan kasur, mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan erangan yang muncul di antara keduannya, gerutuan atau makian pun tidak juga berhenti terlontar dari mulut mungil yang saat itu dikuasai oleh pemiliknya. Begitu pula dengan seringaian dan ejekan yang tidak berhenti dilontarkan oleh bibir tipis yang sibuk menjamah _namja_ dibawahnya.

Yah, bisa dibilang kesunyian adalah hal yang mustahil di dalam rumah tangga pasangan ini.

 **\- EPS FIN -**

* * *

 **A/N: Halo, halo XDD datang lagi dengan ff Myungyeol nyaa XDDD kalau yang "THE PRINCE" itu genrenya agak angst kalau yang ini mungkin pure fluff XDD**

 **Setiap chapternya akan diisi satu episode keluarga myungyeol kecuali kalau ada tanda kalau satu cerita terdiri dari beberapa chapter XDD tapi tenang, ff ini bakalan terdiri dari beberapa episode cerita keluarga Myungyeol XDD**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa XDDD**

 ***kibar kolor myungyeol * XDDD**


	2. Kim's Morning Routine

**MYUNGYEOL Family Series**

 **Tittle : Kim's Morning Routine**

 **Pairing: Myungyeol**

 **Character: Infinite Sungyeol, Myungsoo (L), Kim Chanmi (OC)**

 **warning (s) : Mpreg, fluff yang sangat berlebihan, alur sedikit membingungkan (entahlah), typo(s)  
**

 **disclaimer: Myungyeol adalah orang tua para anak-anak MYS titik! XDD Dan author abal ini hanya punya plot yang pasaran (mungkin) ini XDD**

* * *

 **Myungyeol Family Series – Kim's Morning Routine**

Sebuah pagi yang cukup dingin di tengah-tengah musim gugur yang dipenuhi dengan hujan sepanjang hari. Udara dingin itu pastinya membuat siapapun betah untuk berlama-lama bergelung di atas tempat tidur mereka lengkap dengan selimut tebal yang tentunya menghangatkan. Jika saja tidak ada aktifitas yang akan menanti mereka di tempat mereka masing-masing, semua penduduk Seoul pun akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Namun, tampaknya tidak semua orang berpikiran seperti itu.

Seorang _namja_ manis dengan apron berwarna _pink_ kesayangannya yang terpasang dengan rapi, sibuk dengan adonan _pancake_ yang sudah siap untuk di cetak itu.

Sembari menunggu, adonan terakhir yang siap untuk dituangkan ke dalam penggorengan, mulut mungilnya yang berwarna _cherry_ itupun melantunkan nyanyian rutinnya kepada seluruh penghuni rumah minimalis tersebut.

" KIM MYUNGSOO! CEPAT BANGUN DARI TEMPAT TIDUR ITU!"

" Nee…" jawab sang target dari nyanyian itu dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam dan tubuh yang berserakahan dimana-mana. Mata _namja_ tampan itupun kembali tertutup dan menikmati hangatnya selimut, kasur beserta bau khas istrinya yang menempel di sekitar tempat tidur mereka.

" CEPAT BANGUN DARI KASUR SIALANMU ITU KIM MYUNGSOO ATAU KAU AKAN MENDAPATKAN SEMBURAN UNTUK YANG KEEMPAT KALINYA DALAM SEMINGGU!" lagi-lagi suara itu melengking dan siap menulikan siapapun yang masih memiliki pendengaran normal.

 _Namja_ sang obyek jeritan 3 oktaf itu pun segera bangun terduduk dengan rambut hitamnya yang mencuat kesana-kemari seperti tumpukan jerami. Meskipun matanya masih sangat berat untuk dibuka, ia haruslah segera bangun dan beranjak dari surga yang mendatangkan petaka ini.

Dalam satu minggu ini, seperti yang sudah disebutkan tadi, sudah tiga kali ia mendapatkan semburan penuh cinta dari istri manisnya itu. Itupun belum termasuk dengan siraman pagi dengan segelas penuh air ke wajahnya yang tampan itu. Salahkan sepenuhnya pada udara dingin dan menyejukkan di luar sana yang membuatnya nyaman di atas kasur empuknya.

 _Namja_ tampan itu menguap dan semakin mengusak rambut yang sudah berantakan menjadi semakin berantakan itu. Namun, ketika matanya mulai terbuka lebar, ia pun membeku.

Di hadapannya, sang istri yang sudah siap dengan segelas air andalannya ditambah lagi dengan tangan yang berkacak pinggang dan tak lupa _death glare_ -nya yang tidak menakutkan itu.

" Syukurlah suamiku yang tampan ini akhirnya mau beranjak dari peraduannya. Sedetik saja kau terlambat, air beserta gelas ini sudah siap melayang padamu," kata sang istri dengan suara manis pada bagian awal dan berubah menjadi dingin di akhir kalimatnya.

" Humm… siapa yang berani melawan perintah ratuku yang manis ini hum? Sang raja akan melakukan apapun untuk menyenangkan sang ratu, bukan begitu sayang?" kata Myungsoo sambil mendekati istri manisnya itu dan merengkuhnya dalam dekapan yang hangat.

Oke, mari kita tinggalkan pasangan yang saking manisnya membuat readers semua ingin memuntahkan pelangi dan sejenisnya itu.

Di lain kamar, sebuah gundukan kecil di bawah sebuah selimut tebal masih saja membeku dan tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun perubahan dari posisinya semula. Tidak sedikitpun makhluk kecil itu sadar dengan suara jeritan, tidak, mari kita sebut dengan lengkingan 3 oktaf milik ibunya itu mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

Padahal anjing milik tetangga mereka yang berjarak 3 rumah dari kediaman keluarga Kim itu menyalak dengan kerasnya, terkaget-kaget dengan alarm yang dikeluarkan dari mulut manusia itu.

Belum lagi dengan suara benda metal yang terjatuh. Dimana diketahui berasal dari tangga milik tukang kebun yang terjungkal mendengar nyanyian itu.

Benar-benar…. Like father, like daughter. Tidak ada bedanya sama sekali!

Mereka bisa tidur sekalipun apa terompet ataupun petasan di bunyikan di dekat mereka. Entah mereka tidur atau berubah menjadi balok kayu yang tidak bergerak sama sekali jika tidak dipindahkan. Namun, sepertinya si kepala rumah tangga harus sedikit demi sedikit beradaptasi, karena semakin hari, tingkah istrinya dalam membangunkannya semakin sadis.

Contohnya, pelemparan gelas beserta airnya, semburan penuh cinta, belum lagi cara lain yang belum kita ketahui.

Ternyata kutukan like father, like daughter itu memang benar adanya.

Mari kita kembali pada pasangan yang sudah selesai acara bermesraan di pagi hari ini.

" Bangunkan anakmu!" perintah sang nyonya rumah dengan singkat padat dan menusuk.

" Anak kita sayang, channie kita," koreksi sang kepala rumah tangga. Sang istri pun hanya melengos dan kembali menuju dapur rumah mereka untuk menyiapkan sarapan keluarga kecil mereka yang sempat tertunda dengan nyanyian ritual keluarga Kim di pagi hari.

" Tidak, dia anakmu jika susah dibangunkan. Itu kesalahan gen malasmu di dalam tubuhnya!"

Jika soal membangunkan putri mereka di pagi hari, Sungyeol selalu saja menyalahkan gen seorang Kim Myungsoo yang memang sulit untuk bangun jika sudah tertidur di atas kasur kesayangan mereka. Dan selama hampir tujuh tahun usia putri mereka, Sungyeol selalu saja rajin mengingatkan kesalahan gen itu.

" Oh, sepertinya _mood_ -mu semakin berantakan akhir-akhir ini. Apa kau yakin tidak hamil lagi sayang? Bukankah akhir-akhir ini kita rajin melakukannya?" goda Myungsoo.

" MATI KAU KIM MYUNGSOO!"

Sebelum apron pink yang dilepas dengan paksa melayang kepadanya, sang _namja_ tampan itupun segera pergi untuk melaksanakan misi rutinnya.

 _Namja_ itu berlalu dengan tawa yang terdengar sangat menjengkelkan bagi telinga sensitif milik Lee Sungyeol.

" Awas saja Kim Myungsoo! Jatah bulan ini kuhapus!" gerutunya dengan keras.

" Aku mendengar ancamanmu, sayang. Jangan coba-coba mengelak, aku tahu kau tidak bisa menolak permintaanku!" balas sang suami dari kamar putri mereka satu-satunya, Kim Chanmi.

" Diam kau, Kim Myungsoo sialan!"

" Jangan mengumpat sayang!"

Begitulah pagi di kediaman Kim yang penuh dengan teriakan di sana-sini

Saat ini, dua dari tiga anggota keluarga Kim tengah duduk di ruang makan keluarga mereka. Sang Kim Junior sedang menikmati sarapannya dengan menikmati perlakuan lembut sang ibu yang sedang menyisiri rambut hitam bergelombangnya.

" Pagi," sapa sang kepala keluarga dengan senyum lebarnya, ketika mendapati sang putri cantiknya yang sedang sibuk dengan sarapannya dan tidak memedulikan sapaan dari sang ayah.

Sang kepala keluarga pun menghampiri "istrinya" dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat sang putri semakin merengut sebal dengan kemesraan di pagi hari itu.

" Ada apa dengan _princess_ kita hari ini, Yeol? Ada yang salah denganku hari ini?" tanya sang _namja_ tampan kepada istrinya ketika sang istri beralih untuk membenahi dasi yang terpasang di leher suaminya itu.

" Entahlah, sepertinya dia marah kepadamu," jawab Sungyeol singkat.

" Kenapa _princess_ _dadddy_ marah, huh? Apa kesalahan _daddy_ kali ini?" tanya Myungsoo pada Chanmi yang sudah meninggalkan piring kosong di atas meja makan. Sang anak tetap diam dan menggembungkan pipinya semakin maju.

" Jangan, coba-coba untuk mencubit pipiku, _daddy_! Tidak bisakah _daddy_ memakai dasi sendiri dengan benar, huh? _Daddy_ bahkan lebih kekanak-kanakan dariku!" balas sang putri dengan ketus. Seringaian Myungsoo pun semakin lebar mendengar pernyataan cemburu putrinya itu.

" Jadi, Chanmi cemburu pada _daddy_ karena perhatian _mommy_ untuk _daddy_?" goda Myungsoo. Tangan lentik sang istripun menarik dasi yang berada di dalam genggamannya dengan keras tanda memperingatkan suaminya.

Namun, dasar Kim Myungsoo yang usil. Ia pun tidak berhenti sampai disitu untuk menggoda anak semata wayangnya itu.

" _Mommy_ itu milik _daddy_ jadi kau harus berbaik hati dengan _daddy_ agar _daddy_ mau membagi _mommy_ denganmu, bukan begitu sayang?" kata Kim

Myungsoo sambil menarik istrinya itu semakin merapat ke arahnya.

Ketika ia menaikkan pandangannya, ia pun bertemu dengan mata bulat yang siap memakannya hidup-hidup. Tapi ia tidak ambil pusing mengingat sebentar lagi tanda kemenangan cekcok pagi ini akan terdengar.

" Huwaaaa…. _mommy_ , _daddy_ lagi-lagi jahat padaku!" raung Kim Chanmi sambil berlari meninggalkan ruangan menuju ke arah kamarnya.

" Kau sungguh menyedihkan, Kim Myungsoo. Merasa menang setelah membuat anakmu sendiri menangis," kecam Sungyeol sambil melemparkan koran ke arah suaminya

" Biarkan saja, anak itu sudah terlalu kau manjakan sampai dia seegois itu."

" Dia anakmu Kim Myungsoo. Dan tebak dari mana ia mendapatkan sifat egoisnya itu. Berkacalah Kim Myungsoo, kau sungguh kekanak-kanakan," sindir Sungyeol lagi dan sedikit membanting cangkir berisikan kopi panas milik Myungsoo.

" Biarkan."

" KIM MYUNGSOO PABO!" jerit satu-satunya anak di dalam kediaman keluarga Kim.

Sang pemilik nama pun hanya bisa tersedak mendengar jeritan itu dan mendelikkan mata tajamnya ke arah sang istri yang terlihat menahan tawa mendengar raungan singa kecil mereka.

" Itu contoh umpatanmu, Lee Sungyeol."

" Dia memiliki semua sifat genmu, Kim Myungsoo." 

**\- EPS FIN -**

* * *

 **A/N: halo halo XDD**

 **jadi cerita ini bakalan punya alur cerita yang sedikit bolak - balik gitu... maksudnya adalah misalnya di episode kemarin pas anaknya belum lahir, yang episode ini anaknya udah umur 7 tahun gitu, dan siapa tau episode depannya pas jamannya masih sekolah gitu... jadi mohon bersabar ngikutin alur cerita suka-suka ini yaa XDDD**

 **Ayo lestarikan myungyeol di ffn XDDD**

 **oh iya hampir lupa... thanks to guest, dumb-baby-lion, , sarah park (guest) yang udah meninggalkan review di chapter perdana kemarin sini-sini tante (?) cium XDDD**

 **Ciao, Kim Sora - Kim Cloud**


	3. Real First Time Meeting

**MYUNGYEOL Family Series**

 **Tittle : Kim's Morning Routine**

 **Pairing: Myungyeol**

 **Character: Infinite Sungyeol, Myungsoo (L), Hoya, OC yang numpang lewat  
**

 **warning (s) : Mpreg, fluff yang sangat berlebihan, alur sedikit membingungkan (entahlah), typo(s)  
**

 **disclaimer: Myungyeol adalah orang tua para anak-anak MYS titik! XDD Dan author abal ini hanya punya plot yang pasaran (mungkin) ini XDD**

* * *

 **Myungyeol Family Series - Real First Time Meeting  
**

Cahaya matahari yang hangat dengan angin dingin yang memainkan daun-daun hijau yang mulai bersemi melengkapi suasana musim semi yang indah.

Semua orang menyambut gembira datangnya musim yang selalu dikaitkan dengan berseminya cinta baru itu.

Musim semi memang waktu yang tepat untuk merayakan mulai berseminya dedaunan sekaligus merayakan kebebasan akan udara dingin serta salju yang membekukan manusia-manusia Seoul di musim dingin.

Begitu pula dengan merayakan kebebasan hati dari kebekuan selama musim dingin dan siap untuk menerima cinta baru yang hangat di musim ini. Ugh... Lupakan kata-kata yang barusan ini.

Buktinya?

Yak, bisa kita lihat dari jalanan Myeongdong yang dipadati oleh beribu manusia yang berkumpul di kawasan perbelanjaan tersebut, menikmati segala aktifitas yang bisa dilakukan di pusat pertokoan tersebut. Tapi sayangnya kegembiraan tersebut tidak dirasakan oleh tokoh utama kita kali ini.

Seorang _namja_ tampan dengan rambut berwarna hitam legam yang berjalan dengan gusarnya lengkap dengan _headset_ plus musik _rock_ terpasang di telinganya. Tanpa arah dan tujuan layaknya butiran debu yang terbawa angin. Oke itu random.

Lanjutkan, _namja_ yang berjalan tanpa minat mengikuti lautan manusia yang berada di sepanjang pertokoan itu menggerutu dengan kesalnya entah kepada siapa. Beberapa orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya atau sekedar berpapasan dengan jalan si _namja_ tampan, tampak memandang _namja_ itu dengan heran.

Bagaimana tidak? _Namja_ itu menggerutu dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk di dengar orang-orang di sekitarnya. Entah siapa yang membuat _namja_ itu tampak gusar, namun, satu hal yang bisa ditangkap adalah siapapun itu sukses besar membuat _namja_ tampan itu tampak semakin mengerikan.

Ekspresi marah di wajahnya, mata tajam yang seakan siap menghunuskan pedang ke arah lawan, dan tentu saja penampilan yang sudah menjadi ciri khas _namja_ itu, _all black_.

Campuran semua itu sukses membuat _namja_ tampan kita ini menakuti seorang anak kecil atau balita yang kebetulan lewat di hadapannya bersama dengan orang tuanya.

Baiklah mari kita tinggalkan deskripsi kemarahan sang raja setan ini di sini dan berlanjut ke dalam cerita.

Seorang _namja_ bersurai coklat gelap berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah cafe yang ada di pusat pertokoan Myeongdong dengan salah satu tangan yang memegang perutnya.

Meskipun ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan kesakitan atau sebut saja ia sedang memasang _poker face_ terbaiknya, namun, erangan kecil tidak bisa ia tahan bersamaan dengan setiap langkahnya memasuki cafe tersebut.

Ia melangkah menuju meja kasir dan menyebutkan pesanannya yaitu, segelas _ice americano_ dengan sepiring _waffle_ yang menjadi hidangan _trade mark_ di cafe tersebut.

Setelah meminta kepada _waiters_ untuk mengantarkan pesanannya, ia pun memilih untuk duduk di salah satu sudut yang cukup sepi yang langsung berhadapan ke arah pemandangan jalanan di luar sana. Cafe itu cukup sepi, karena nampaknya orang-orang masih betah berada di luar sana.

 _Namja_ berwajah manis itu pun membuka atau lebih tepat jika dibilang ia sedang mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya entah mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. Setelah hampir sepuluh menit mencampur-adukkan isi tas miliknya, ia pun mendesah lelah karena ia tidak mendapati apa yang ia cari di dalam tasnya.

Sedetik ia mendesah lelah, sedetik kemudian dering telepon membuatnya terlonjak.

" LEE SUNGYEOL! APA MAUMU MENINGGALKAN OBATMU DI RUMAH HAH?! BAGAIMANA JIKA MAAG AKUTMU KAMBUH HAH?!" jerit si penelepon di seberang sana.

 _Namja_ yang akhirnya teridentifikasi bernama Lee Sungyeol itupun hanya bisa menjauhkan teleponnya dari telinga. Takut jika telinganya akan bermasalah mendengar jeritan dari seberang sana.

" Tenang saja, Ho- _hyung_ aku sudah mengisi perutku sebelum kemari dengan makanan ringan. Dan sekarang aku sedang makan siang di Myeongdong. Tak perlu khawatir," jawab Sungyeol setelah teriakan itu berhenti.

" Kau tidak bohong kan?" tanya Hoya, sang kakak, dengan nada menyelidik. Sungyeol pun meringis mendengarnya karena pertanyaan itu sungguhlah tepat sasaran.

" Tidak, tentu saja tidak," balas Sungyeol lagi.

" Aku tidak akan mengurusmu lagi jika kau pingsan karena maag akutmu kambuh, Lee Sungyeol!" ancam sang _hyung_.

" Tenang saja aku tidak apa-apa."

Tak sampai semenit sambungan terputus makanan yang ia pesan pun telah berada di hadapannya.

Sungyeol merutuki kebodohannya serta keasyikannya dalam melihat berbagai macam aksesoris menarik di sepanjang jalan hingga melupakan makan siangnya. Yang akhirnya membuat penyakit kambuhan yang dideritanya muncul di saat seperti ini, bahkan tidak kunjung mereda setelah ia mengisi perutnya barusan.

Asam lambung yang sudah terlanjur tinggi itu membuat nyeri di perutnya semakin terasa sampai-sampai tanpa sadar ia meraih apapun di hadapannya untuk berpegangan. Tangannya mencengkram sebuah benda hitam yang ada di hadapannya.

Benda itupun berbalik dan kaget ketika makhluk manis di hadapannya semakin membungkukkan badannya sembari menekan perutnya yang terasa semakin nyeri.

" _agasshi, agasshi_ , kau baik-baik saja?" kata makhluk hitam tersebut dengan khawatir ketika melihat wajah manis itu semakin berkerut penuh kesakitan.

" Apakah kau perlu sesuatu?" tanya makhluk serba hitam itu lagi melihat makhluk manis di hadapannya itu tidak membalas pertanyaannya sebelumnya.

Namun, makhluk manis itu tidak juga membalas pertanyaan keduanya dan hal itu menambah kekhawatiran makhluk hitam tersebut.

" Nona, apa perlu kita ke rumah sakit?" tanya _namja_ itu lagi.

" Tidak perlu, sebentar lagi pasti akan reda," jawab Sungyeol dengan terbata-bata. _Namja_ serba hitam itupun menurut dan membawa makhluk manis di hadapannya itu ketempat yang lebih teduh.

Namun, belum sampai ia pada tujuannya makhluk manis yang ia papah itu sudah terlanjur melemas, dan beruntungnya dengan sigap ia menangkap tubuh lemas itu dan memapahnya menuju parkiran salah satu gedung tempat mobil pribadinya di parkirkan.

 _Namja_ tampan itupun mengambil ponsel sang makhluk manis yang kepalanya berada di pangkuannya itu dari saku _skinny jeans_ -nya. Ia mengetikkan pesan singkat kepada salah satu kontak yang ia sangka sebagai _hyung_ dari makhluk manis di hadapannya itu.

" Kenapa kontaknya bernama _hyung_? Bukankah dia seorang _yeoja_? Aku yakin seratus persen bahwa dia adalah _yeoja_ ," gumam sang _namja_ tampan kekesalan yang sedari tadi ia rasakan entah sudah menguap kemana hingga tak bersisa sedikit pun sedetik ketika ia melihat makhluk manisnya ini.

" Tunggu, aku memegang ponselnya, itu berarti..." Sepertinya otak licik _namja_ tampan kita ini mulai berjalan. Terbukti dengan terdengarnya dering ponsel milik sang _namja_ tampan sedetik setelah ia mengetikkan sesuatu di dalam ponsel sang makhluk manis.

Senyum cerah pun ia tampilkan ketika ia melihat deretan nomor ponsel yang terpampang di dalam layarnya. Namun, sedetik berikutnya senyumnya semakin terkembang hingga mencapai lebar yang cukup mengerikan ketika ia melihat balasan dari pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan dari ponsel sang makhluk manis.

Alamat rumah sang makhluk manis!

Apa kalian dengar? ALAMAT SANG MAKHLUK MANIS*coretmiliksangrajaibliscoret*

Tawa penuh kemenangan pun bisa siapa pundengar termasuk oleh sang supir yang sudah bergegas membawa _namja_ tampan itu beserta sang makhluk manisnya pergi dari parkir _basement_ gedung tersebut.

Sepanjang jalan, _namja_ tampan itu tak henti-hentinya memandangi dan mengagumi wajah manis nan cantik milik makhluk yang ia yakini sebagai _yeoja_ itu. Namun sayang, kesenangannya itu harus terhenti ketika mobil yang ia tumpangi berhenti di sebuah rumah mewah dengan desain minimalis namun dengan halaman yang luas.

Ia pun mengangkat tubuh ramping itu dan membawanya menuju rumah tersebut dengan berat hati.

' Jika saja menculik anak orang bukan tindakan kriminal, makhluk ini sudah pasti kubawa ke apartemen,' batin sang _namja_ tampan itu. Wajah polos yang menggemaskan serta terlihat sangat manis itu membuat sang _namja_ tampan itu tergoda. Belum lagi dengan tubuh tinggi ramping yang sangat ringan di dalam gendongannya itu.

Lagi-lagi kesenangannya harus terhenti ketika seorang _namja_ imut yang dengan panik membuka pintu ketika adik satu-satunya itu terlihat lemas di dalam gendongan seorang _namja_ asing.

" Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu, Kim Myungsoo-sshi. Karena sudah membawa adikku yang keras kepala itu sampai dirumah dengan selamat," kata Hoya, kakak sang makhluk manis itu ketika ia dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam kamar sang makhluk manis yang berwarna _soft pink_ itu.

" Ah, tidak masalah. Anggap saja aku sedang menolong calon istriku," kata Myungsoo namun, dengan suara kecil pada akhir kalimatnya.

" Apa tadi?"

" Ah, tidak apa-apa sungguh. Anggap saja aku sedang berbuat baik kepada sesama," katanya diakhiri dengan senyuman menawan miliknya.

" Ah, hari sudah sore, aku harus segera pulang. Sepertinya kakakku sudah menungguku di rumah."

" Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, Kim Myungsoo."

" Ah, benar! Kenapa aku bisa lupa menannyakan namanya? Kim Myungsoo pabo!" batinnya setelah pintu pagar rumah di belakangnya tertutup.

 **Woollim High School**

" Permisi, aku murid baru disini. Bisakah kau menunjukkan jalan ke arah ruang administrasi disini?" tanya Kim Myungsoo pada _namja_ di depannya.

Tanpa sadar matanya menjelajah dan menemukan sosok berwajah familier yang baru kemarin siang ia tolong.

" Ah, kau tinggal berjalan lurus kemudian ruang administrasi ada di sebelah kiri," jawab _namja_ di hadapannya itu.

" Terima kasih kalau begitu. Oh bolehkan aku bertanya satu lagi?" tanyanya dengan sopan. Sang _namja_ pendek di hadapannya itupun membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.

" Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama murid yang tinggi di depan sana?" tanya Myungsoo lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah makhluk manisnya. Sang _namja_ pendek di hadapannya pun mengikuti arah kemana jari Myungsoo menunjuk dan mengangguk paham.

" Oh, dia adalah Lee Sungyeol. Dia ketua murid yang baru saja terpilih disini, dia juga salah satu murid bintang di sekolah ini," jawab sang _namja_ pendek. Setelah lawan bicaranya itu pergi, sang _namja_ tampan itupun menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

" Aku akan mendapatkanmu, makhluk manisku, ah, Lee Sungyeol!"

 **= EPISODE END =**

* * *

 **A/N: yo yo author yang nggak kalah sableng dari pada wiro sableng ini kembali *apalah ini* dengan cerita yang bisa bikin sakit perut tanpa alasan... oke ini udah kelewatan lebaynya...  
**

 **Seperti hint yang udah dibocorin kemarin, kali ini episode MYFS kembali dengan cerita jaman myungyeol pertama kali ketemu, masih unyu-unyu gitu deh (walaupun myungsoonya udah amit-amit nggak ketulungan *dilempar golok sama myung*)**

 **Makasih banyak buat readers sekalian yang masih tahan baca cerita fluff yang bikin mules ini apalagi buat yang udah ninggalin review ataupun nge-follow atau favorit makasih banyak yaaa *peluk cium kalian semua***

 **oke saatnya thanks to, makasih banyak buat Guest, Parkcheonsafujoshi, restika-dwii, dumb-baby-lion, dan realSAS yang udah menyempatkan buat baca dan ninggalin review di chapter kemarin muahahahaha... review kalian udah sukses bikin ngakak sejadi-jadinya di kamar kos-an XDDD**

 **Sekian cuap-cuap alias curcol dari author... ditunggu review dari kalian lagi yaaa... yang baru dateng juga nggak papa ehehehe...**

 **Oke yang kali ini beneran sekian...**

 **Ciao,**

 **Kim Sora - Kim Cloud**


	4. My Stolen First Kiss

**MYUNGYEOL Family Series**

 **Tittle : My Stolen First Kiss (Sungyeol Part)  
**

 **Pairing: Myungyeol**

 **Character: Infinite Sungyeol, Myungsoo (L), Jihyun (4minute),  
**

 **warning (s) : Mpreg, fluff yang sangat berlebihan, alur sedikit membingungkan (entahlah), typo(s)  
**

 **disclaimer: Myungyeol adalah orang tua para anak-anak MYS titik! XDD Dan author abal ini hanya punya plot yang pasaran (mungkin) ini XDD**

* * *

 **Myungyeol Family Series - My Stolen First Kiss (Sungyeol Part)  
**

Kisah ini bercerita tentang seorang anak gadis, ah salah. Kita mulai lagi.

Kisah ini bercerita tentang seorang anak adam yang berwajah manis yang saat itu masih menyukai seorang gadis manis berpipi bulat yang sudah dua kali itu selalu berada di kelas yang sama lagi gadis itu merupakan salah satu sekertaris badan murid dimana ia menjadi pemimpin tertingginya.

Ia tergolong sebagai anak yang tampan, meskipun ia harus mengakui ketampanan salah satu teman sekelasnya yang juga menyandang julukan sebagai musuh besarnya. Ia bukanlah tipikal remaja laki-lakiyang mudah terpancing emosi terlebih lagi dengan wajah serta ekspresi datarnya.

Tetapi, entah kenapa teman sekelasnya yang baru tiba setengah tahun yang lalu itu selalu bisa membuat tekanan darahnya naik secara drastis setiap harinya. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat seringaiannya yang ditujukan ke arahnya ketika mereka bertemu pandang pun sanggup membuat hatinya berdebar tak karuan.

Tunggu, kalau begitu ia, Lee Sungyeol, sang ketua murid, mengakui kalau dirinya sering mencuri pandang ke arah musuh bebuyutannya yang dikenal dengan nama Kim Myungsoo itu.

Tidak, tidak, itu bukan hal yang disengaja.

Tolong garis bawahi bahwa itu bukanlah kesengajaan!

Baiklah sekarang kita kembali kepada ceritanya.

Dia cukup tampan untuk anak seusianya, dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan wajah yang merupakan campuran antara tampan dengan manis (dan banyak kadar cantik). Jangan lupakan otaknya yang encer sehingga dengan mudahnya ia menduduki peringkat satu di angkatannya dengan mudah hampir selama dua tahun berturut-turut.

Ditambah lagi dengan jabatannya sebagai ketua badan murid yang sudah disandangnya selama dua periode sampai ia berada di tingkat 3 nanti. Bukankah itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi pertimbangan untuk menerimanya sebagai kekasih yang sempurna?

Namun, sepertinya tokoh satu ini sedang merasakan masa cinta monyetnya yang penuh dengan kegalauan sama seperti remaja pada umumnya.

Sudah cukup lama ia merasakan ketertarikan pada gadis itu, namun, seperti kegalauan para remaja lainnya, ia takut ditolak atau lebih tepatnya ia takut kalau perhatian yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis itu padanya hanya perhatian kepada seorang teman.

Ia senang karena sepertinya gadis itu memberikan perhatiannya yang lebih padanya. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir seperti itu?

Gadis itu menyadari wajah pucatnya yang sebenarnya tampak biasa terlihat di wajahnya. Namun, memang harus ia akui bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang cukup buruk untuknya ketika proposal kegiatan festival musim panas sekolah yang seharusnya sudah berada di mejanya kemarin tidak ada dan manusia yang bertanggung jawab atas itu menghilang entah ke dimensi mana.

Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut karena semenjak pagi ia sudah harus mengulang semua itu serta beberapa jam mengetik di depan komputer membuatnya semakin parah karena tugas lainnya yang belum ia kerjakan.

Tipikal anak rajin.

Sakit kepalanya cukup terobati dengan semua kesenangan dan perhatian yang ia dapatkan saat ini. Gadis itu tampak bersemangat dan mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya untuknya.

Tapi, entah kenapa ia merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dan seakan mengeluarkan hawa dingin penuh dengan ketajaman es kepadanya.

" Sepertinya kalian butuh privasi yang lebih? Kalau kalian ingin melanjutkan adegan manis kalian itu sebaiknya jangan di depan kelas seperti itu. Asal kalian tahu adegan kalian itu membuatku muntah dan sangat mengganggu pandanganku!" seru seseorang dari tempat duduk di barisan belakang.

Sungyeol pun menoleh dan mendapati sang kapten klub basket sedang memandang dirinya dan gadis pujaannya itu dengan tatapan dinginnya yang khas itu.

' Ish, apa sebenarnya mau anak ini. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa dia sering sekali menggangguku sekaligus menjahiliku. Tidak bisakah dia diam dan tidak mengomentari apapun yang kulakukan dengan mulut menyebalkannya itu.' Begitu batin sang ketua murid itu.

" Yak, Kim Myungsoo! Kalau kau terganggu kenapa tidak kau saja yang keluar?" bentak Sungyeol. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin membentak, tapi apa daya, semua yang berkaitan dengan _namja_ itu terasa menyebalkan di matanya.

" Dalam mimpimu aku akan keluar dari kelas ini dan membiarkanmu berdekatan dengan orang lain."

' _What_? Apa maksudnya? Jangan-jangan si yeti dari gunung everest pecinta warna hitam itu juga menyukai Jihyun,' batin Sungyeol lagi.

" _What_? Apa maksudmu, Kim Myungsoo? Jangan bilang kau juga menyukai Jihyun," serunya lagi sambil melemparkan pandangan geramnya pada _namja_ dengan julukan L itu.

" Hey, hey, Lee Sungyeol-ku yang manis..."

' Apa? Dia memanggilku apa? Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak manis hah?! Sungguh bebal orang ini! Tuhan! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada kekeras kepalaan _namja_ ini! Berikan pencerahanmu pada makhluk menyebalkan itu!'

" Aku tidak manis! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku manis. Dan aku bukan Lee Sungyeol-mu!" seru Sungyeol.

" Aish berisik sekali kau ini! Sudah kubilang kau manis. Dan kau itu memang manis dan cantik," balas si _namja_ menyebalkan itu sambil beranjak dari kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki itu.

" Ya!"

' Sungguh berkatilah _namja_ satu itu dengan penceraahanmu, Tuhan. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan kekeras kepalaan _namja_ ini. Sungguh sial nasib orang yang nantinya menghabiskan hidupnya dengan _namja_ sialan itu!' batin Sungyeol menahan geram.

" Oke, aku anggap aku tidak mendengarmu. Perlu kau ketahui Lee Sungyeol-ku. Perlu kau ketahui Lee Sungyeol-ku yang manis, aku tidak menyukai gadis ini. Hanya kau yang selalu menghantui pikiranku jadi, kau itu milikku. Jadi, kau tidak bisa lari dariku dan aku akan menjadikan mu milikku apapun yang terjadi! Ingat itu!" bisik Myungsoo penuh peringatan.

' Apa-apaan itu! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa seenaknya saja mengatakan aku miliknya? Pasti ada yang salah dengan _namja_ satu ini!'

Namun, satu yang tidak di sadari oleh seorang Lee Sungyeol adalah bahwa _namja_ itu sudah berada tepat di depannya. Dan ketika ia tersadar, ia hanya bisa membeku serta membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar karena kekagetannya setelah mendengar bisikan jahanam dari makhluk jelmaan iblis itu.

Dan detik berikutnya, ketika kedua bibir itu saling menempel ia hanya bisa membeku seolah kekuatan es sedang membekukan seluruh tubuhnya.

Sekujur tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak karena membeku tetapi seluruh panas tubuhnya berkumpul menjadi satu di dalam otaknya.

Ia tidak bisa bergerak dan ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar.

Tanpa sadar tubuhnya pun condong ke arah si _namja_ yang tengah menciumnya.

Jeritan Jihyun menyadarkan otaknya untuk kembali berpikir normal. Matanya terbelalak semakin lebar dan ketika ia telahsadar sepenuhnya, namja itu telah menjauh dari kerumunan kelas mereka.

" KIM MYUNGSOO SIALAN!" raung sang ketua murid.

" INGAT KAU MILIKKU KIM SUNGYEOL!"

' _Huaaaa...eomma appa,_ Hoya _-hyung,_ _first kiss_ -ku! _Namja_ sialan itu telah mencuri _first kiss_ -ku huwaaaa... Di depan seluruh kelas pula!' runtuk sang ketua murid dalam hati.

 **= EPS ENDE =**

* * *

 **A/N: Gimana? gimana? XDDD  
singkat aja deh... yang part ini masih ada lanjutannya lhoo... pasti udah pada nebak partnya siapa XDDD**

 **Thanks to: Guest, , dumb-baby-lion, realSAS**

 **ditunggu review kalian... siapa tahu ada yang mau usul ide gitu XDDD**

 **Ciao,**

 **Kim Sora XDD**


	5. As Mine

**MYUNGYEOL Family Series**

 **Tittle : As Mine (Myungsoo Part)  
**

 **Pairing: Myungyeol**

 **Character: Infinite Sungyeol, Myungsoo (L), Jihyun (4minute),  
**

 **warning (s) : Mpreg, fluff yang sangat berlebihan, alur sedikit membingungkan (entahlah), typo(s)  
**

 **disclaimer: Myungyeol adalah orang tua para anak-anak MYS titik! XDD Dan author abal ini hanya punya plot yang pasaran (mungkin) ini XDD**

* * *

 **Myungyeol Family Series - As Mine (Myungsoo Part)**

" Kau baik-baik saja ketua? Wajahmu terlihat pucat? Apakah kau sedang sakit?" tanya seorang gadis manis berpipi bulat pada seorang _namja_ yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya dengan tangan memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

Suara tersebut mengagetkannya. Tentu saja! Kelas yang seharusnya sedang kosong karena para murid kelas itu lebih senang berada di kantin ataupun di lapangan pada jam-jam pelajaran yang dikosongkan seperti saat ini.

" Aku tidak apa-apa, Jihyun-sshi. Mungkin terlalu banyak berada di depan layar membuat wajahku terlihat seperti ini," balas sang _namja_ dengan senyum manisnya yang bisa mempesona siapa pun yang melihatnya. Tidak peduli jenis kelaminnya.

Ah, makhluk manis yang satu ini memang selalu mempesona~~

Keduanya terus mengobrol tanpa menyadari seseorang sedang melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya ke arah kedua orang tersebut.

Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya kearah gadis yang sibuk memberikan perhatian serta senyum terbaiknya kepada _namja_ yang sudah menjadi target matanya semenjak hari pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolahnya, tidak tidak, lebih tepatnya semenjak pertama kali matanya menangkap sosok manis itu dipelukannya.

" Sepertinya kalian butuh privasi yang lebih? Kalau kalian ingin melanjutkan adegan manis kalian itu sebaiknya jangan di depan kelas seperti itu. Asal kalian tahu adegan kalian itu membuatku muntah dan sangat mengganggu pandanganku!" seru sang _namja_ dengan tatapan matanya yang meruncing tajam ke arah sang gadis.

Si gadis bernama Jihyun itu merasakan wajahnya memanas campuran rasa malunya sekaligus girang, karena sang kapten klub basket yang sangat tampan itu tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan mata tajamnya yang sudah melegenda itu.

Sedangkan sang kapten basket itu merasa jengah dengan kelakuan si gadis bernama Jihyun itu.

' Aku tahu kalau wajah ini patut tidak perlu terang-terangan seperti itu juga. Walaupun wajahnya cukup manis tetapi tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan manisnya wajah Sungyeol-ku,' begitulah isi batin dari makhluk yang sangat posesif pada Sungyeolnya.

Tetapi, jujur saja sebenarnya si _namja_ tampan itu sangat iri pada gadis itu karena perhatian yang diberikan Sungyeol padanya.

Oh, ayolah hanya orang bodoh dan tidak peka saja yang tidak menyadari perasaan suka yang menguar dari pandangan lembut sang ketua itu untuk gadis di hadapannya itu.

' Cih gadis itu saja yang tidak tahu diri menyukai orang lain ketika tahu si ketua manis itu tergila-gila padanya. Ha, lihat saja nanti. Aku akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut padamu,' batin sang duplikat dari salah satu tokoh utama _death note_ itu.

" Yak, Kim Myungsoo! Kalau kau terganggu kenapa tidak kau saja yang keluar?" balas sang _namja_ manis tak kalah sengit. Padahal saat ini ia sedang berusaha menarik perhatian gadis di hadapannya itu dengan obrolan ringan.

" Dalam mimpimu aku akan keluar dari kelas ini dan membiarkanmu berdekatan dengan orang lain."

' Jangan-jangan si yeti dari gunung everest pecinta warna hitam itu juga menyukai Jihyun.'

" _What_? Apa maksudmu, Kim Myungsoo? Jangan bilang kau juga menyukaiJihyun," tanya si _namja_ manis blak-blakan. Tanpa menyadari wajah si gadis di sebelahnya itu sudah menyerupai sebuah tomat yang siap meledak mendengar pernyataan itu.

' Dasar orang satu ini... Tidak bisakah dia menyensor kata-katanya sendiri,' runtuk Myungsoo dalam hati sambil menepuk jidatnya dalam imajinasi.

" Hey, hey, Lee Sungyeol-ku yang manis..."

" Aku tidak manis! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku manis. Dan aku bukan Lee Sungyeol-mu!"

" Aish berisik sekali kau ini! Sudah kubilang kau manis. Dan kau itu memang manis dan cantik." Kim Myungsoo pun beranjak dari singasananya dan berjalan dengan pelan seakan ia seekor _cheetah_ yang sedang mengendap-endap karena mangsanya sudah dekat.

" Ya!"

Setelah berada sangat dekat dengan sang ketua berwajah manis itu, tangan Myungsoo terulur untuk menyentuhpipi bulat yang menggemaskan itu. Sungyeol pun membeku ketika merasakan tangan besar itu membelai pipi bulatnya.

" Oke, aku anggap aku tidak mendengarmu. Perlu kau ketahui Lee Sungyeol-ku yang manis, aku tidak menyukai gadis ini. Hanya kau yang selalu menghantui pikiranku jadi, kau itu milikku. Jadi,kau tidak bisa lari dariku dan aku akan menjadikan mu milikku apapun yang terjadi! Ingat itu!" kata Myungsoo yang diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan singkat dengan bonus sebuah gigitan pada bibir bawah Sungyeol yang berwarna cherry yang mungil dan menggoda itu.

Jihyun yang menyaksikan adegan itupun berteriak histeris dan membuat banyak orang berdatangan ke kelas yang tadinya hanya berisikan tiga pelaku drama tersebut.

Dan kontan saja semua orang terbelalak melihat apa yang dilakukan sang ketua klub basket pada sang ketua murid.

Bayangkan saja, dua orang berbeda kepribadian yang selalu berada di depan ujung tombak masing-masing selama hampir setengah tahun sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, berciuman di depan seluruh penghuni kelas yang kini memadati pintu utama kelas tersebut.

Bahkan tak jarang penduduk kelas 2-1 itu mengeluarkan ponsel mereka dan mengabadikannya. Dan menjadikan foto tersebut sebagai _headline_ majalah dinding sekolah.

Siapa tahu klub berita akan membayar mereka untuk kejadian langka seperti ini. Begitu pikir mereka.

" Legenda musuh bebuyutan, Ketua Murid vs Kapten Klub Basket, Berciuman di Kelas Mereka dengan Saksi Seluruh Penghuni Kelas"

Begitu mungkin _headline_ majalah dinding sekolah keesokan harinya.

Para gadis histeris karena kesempatan mereka untuk memperebutkan kedua pemuda berkarisma itu menghilang sudah. Dan beberapa _namja_ macho yang telah lama menjadi pengagum rahasia Lee Sungyeol hanya menunduk pasrah melihat idolanya pasrah saja dicium oleh si kapten basket yang karismatik itu.

Myungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menyunggingkan seringai menawan miliknya ketika melihat wajah sang ketua murid berubah semerah kepiting rebus dan terbelalak atas kejadian yang baru saja iaalami.

Kim Myungsoo pun berjalan keluar dari kelas masih dengan seringainya tanda kemenangan atas kepemilikannya pada sang ketua murid manis itu.

" KIM MYUNGSOO SIALAN MATI KAU!" umpat Sungyeol begitu ia sadar apa yang telah diperbuat _namja_ mesum itu padanya.

" INGAT KAU MILIKKU KIM SUNGYEOL!"balas Myungsoo tak kalah serunya. Dengan tarian kemenangan imajiner di dalam hatinya karena ia telah menandai sang ketua sebagai miliknya.

 _' Today, I mark you as mine, LeeSungyeol.'_

Mari kita berdoa semoga LeeSungyeol masih bisa menghadapi semua tatapan yang memandangnya iri, sedih,bercampur dengan tatapan kagum, selama beberapa hari ke depan. Itupun jika Kim Myungsoo tidak melakukan hal aneh lagi pada dirinya.

Semoga, karena kita tahu seberapa posesifnya Kim Myungsoo pada _namja_ ini.

 **= ENDE =**

* * *

 **A/N: Akhirnya yang partnya si makhluk hitam keluar juga kekekeke... dan untuk bocoran nih... masih ada lanjutan dari kejadian _first kiss_ mereka ini... tapi ditunggu aja yaaa XDDDD  
**

 **seneng banget udah mulai banyak yang baca dan ninggalin review... hati rasanya berbunga-bunga sampe melambung ke langit ketujuh gitu #lebay tapi bener lho... baca review dari readers semua itu bikin ketawa-ketawa sendiri di kamar... jadi makasih banyak ya yang udah nyempatkan buat ninggalin review atau _follow_ dan _favorite_ cerita plot pasaran macam ini *deep bow***

 **dan saat pojok _thanks to_ dibuka!**

 **\- she3nno:** nah ini lanjutannya... partnya si myungsoo lagi ahahahaha... yang besok part curhatannya si mama ohohoho... XDDD makasih udah ninggalin review disini XDDD

 **\- realSAS:** emang cute banget... mereka itu lope lope banget #alay makasih udah setia baca dan ninggalin review disini XDDD

 **\- parkcheonsafujoshi:** saya juga cinta banget sama ini couple XDDDD makasih udah ninggalin review disini XDDD

 **\- deushiikyungie:** emang si L penjahat bibir #dilemparinsendal ditunggu yang lainnya lagi yaahhh... makasih udah ninggalin review disini XDDD

 **\- restikadwii:** ini part selanjutnyaa... ditunggu yang lanjutannya XDDDDD ughh... mereka emang selalu manis banget deh XDDDD makasih udah setia baca dan ninggalin review disini XDDD

 **\- dumb-baby-lion:** kalau nggak suka seenaknya, nekat, dan ngakuin miliknya, bukan kim myungsoo namanya muahahaha *dilempar pisau* makasih banget udah setia sama ff ini TT^TT *peluk* **  
**

 **Yak sekian dari balasan review chapter kemarin... sekali lagi makasih banyak atas reviewnya... atau ada usulan ide dari readers semua? ditunggu banget lhhoo usulan idenya XDDD**

 **Until next time,**

 **Ciao**

 **Kim Sora**


	6. After Kiss

**MYUNGYEOL Family Series**

 **Tittle : After Kiss  
**

 **Pairing: Myungyeol, (ninja Krisyeol)  
**

 **Character: Infinite Sungyeol, Myungsoo (L), EXO Chanyeol  
**

 **warning (s) : Mpreg, fluff yang sangat berlebihan, alur sedikit membingungkan (entahlah), typo(s)  
**

 **disclaimer: author abal ini hanya punya plot yang pasaran (mungkin) ini XDD**

* * *

 **Myungyeol Family Series - After Kiss**

" Jadi hanya karena masalah itu _hyung_ datang padaku? Padahal _hyung_ sudah membuatku membatalkan kencan dengan Kris- _hyung_ hanya karena _first kiss_ -mu yang diambil oleh musuh bebuyutanmu alias si Kim Myungsoo itu?"

" Ya, Park Chanyeol! Kau benar-benar sepupu yang tidak tau di untung! Bagaimana bisa kau mementingkan kencanmu dengan kekasihmu itu padahal keperawanan bibir _hyung_ -mu ini sudah dicuri oleh orang lain," kata Sungyeol dengan dramatis.

 _Namja_ tinggi yang bernama Park Chanyeol itupun hanya memutar matanya yang sama bulatnya itu dengan malas melihat drama picisan yang dibuat oleh kakak sepupunya itu.

" _Hyung_ , plis deh. Dunia _hyung_ nggak mungkin kiamat Cuma gara-gara _namja_ itu mencuri _first kiss_ -mu. Kecuali kalau dia sudah mencuri keperawananmu yang lainnya. Aku akan melaporkan ini pada _auntie_ dan _samchon_ kalau itu terjadi. Siapa tahu mereka akan segera menikahkanmu dengan anak paman Kim itu," balas Chanyeol dengan cueknya.

Sungyeol semakin mendelik mendengar kata-kata tidak berperi kebibiran itu terucap dengan mudahnya dari sepupu terdekatnya itu.

" Apa kau bilang? Kau malah menyumpahi _hyung_ -mu ini untuk menikah dengan maniak macam dia. Ya! Kau pikir kau siapa hah? Dia sudah merebut keperawanan bibirku asal kau tahu! Itu berarti dia sudah dalam tahap melecehkankanku!" seru Sungyeol pada Chanyeol yang kini menutup sebelah telinganya yang langsung berhadapan dengan sepupunya yang cerewet itu.

" Ya! Kau mau membuatku tuli hah?!"

" Beraninya kau membentakku!"

" Ya! _Ni deul-eun shikkeurowo_ (kalian berdua diamlah) !" seru Lee Minyoung, sang nyonya rumah yang kebetulan mendengar teriakan kedua sepupu itu dari tempatnya menonton televisi sekarang. Kedua sepupu itupun terdiam mendengar suara gendang penanda akhir dari perang singkat mereka.

Sepertinya semua orang yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan Lee Sungyeol pasti membawa gen cerewet serta suara yang melengking keras.

" Baiklah sampai mana kita tadi?" tanya Sungyeol setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat.

" Sampai _hyung_ yang meributkan ciuman pertamamu yang diambil oleh Kim Myungsoo," jawab Chanyeol tak acuh sembari memainkan ponselnya.

" Ah, itu. Kenapa kau terkesan tidak peduli pada keperawanan bibir _hyung_ -mu ini?Sejak kau berpacaran dengan tiang listrik itu kau semakin sadis saja. dia telah mengambil adik sepupuku yang manis ini," kata Sungyeol lagi-lagi dengaan gaya dramatisnya, menghapus ujung matanya dengan tissue seakan dia benar-benar menitikkan air matanya misalnya.

" Ish, tidak perlu berdrama seperti itu, _hyung_. Itu salahmu sendiri yang terlalu mendramatisir keadaan. Kalau memang dia telah melecehkanmu, kau berarti seharusnya lapor ke polisi bukan padaku. Atau tidak lapor saja pada _samchon_ , dia pasti senang anaknya berhubungan dekat dengan keluarga Kim sampai-sampai sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Dan jika iya dia mencuri ciuman pertamamu, itu berarti dia memang menyukaimu," kata Chanyeol blak-blakan.

Sang narasumber pun hanya bisa melongo mendengar pernyataan sadis sepupunya itu. Salah satu tanganya pun dengan santainya mengambil sebuah bantal bulat yang pada detik selanjutnya ia lemparkan dengan teganya pada sepupunya itu.

" Aww... _appo_!"

" Apa kau bilang? Dia menyukaiku? Oh, no! Aku menyukai Jihyunnie, Park Chanyeol sayang! Bukan dia! Dan kau bilang kau akan bersyukur kalau _appa_ -ku akan menikahkanku dengan si mesum itu?! Aku akan membelikanmu gaun pernikahan untukmu jika itu benar terjadi, jadi, bisa dibilang itu mustahil!" kata Sungyeol lagi-lagi dengan dramatis.

" Ya! Kenapa harus melibatkanku di dalam masalahmu _hyung_! Ish, gaun pengantin! Apa-apaan itu?!" gerutu sang sepupu.

Sungguh Lee Sungyeol yang dikenal oleh seluruh murid Woollim _high_ bukanlah Sungyeol yang dramatis seperti ini, mungkin sebelum dia bertemu dengan Kim Myungsoo lebih tepatnya. Tetapi dia memang memilih untuk menunjukkan sisi manis serta dramatisnya itu hanya pada orang-orang terdekatnya.

" Lalu? Kalau _hyung_ memang tidak suka, kenapa _hyung_ harus menganggap serius perkataanku barusan?" dan pertanyaan balik itu membuatnya mati kutu dalam sekejap dan tidak bisa membalas perkataan sepupunya itu sedikit pun.

Chanyeol yang merasa sepupunya itu terdiam dan tidak bisa membalasnya pun menoleh dan mengangkat satu alisnya seakan bertanya, 'benarkan kataku?'

Sungyeol pun memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa memerah karena ucapan sepupunya itu barusan.

" Atau jangan-jangan kau memang menyukainya. Jika dilihat dari muka _hyung_ yang memerah semerah tomat itu aku bisa pastikan jawabannya pasti iya," kata Chanyeol yang diakhiri dengan tawa kerasnya yang terdengar membahana.

Sungyeol pun hanya bisa semakin malu mendengar pernyataan itu.

" Aish, kau begitu menyebalkan, Park!Sebaiknya aku pulang saja!" seru Sungyeol setelah berhasil mengumpulkan harga dirinya yang tercecer karena pernyataan sederhana itu.

Sungyeol meninggalkan kamar milik sepupunya itu dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak lucu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sepupunya itu. Bantingan pintu serta tingkah kekanak-kanakan sepupunya itupun tak urung memancing tawa keras remaja bertelinga aneh itu.

Suara tawa yang meledak ketika melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan dari sepupu yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itupun bisa terdengar hingga lantai satu yang mengakibatkan si nyonya rumah hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin dengan kelakuan kedua remaja yang masih bermental bocah itu.

Setelah sempat menyapa _imo_ -nya yang sedang menonton televisi itu, Sungyeol pun meninggalkan rumah sepupunya dan berjalan pulang karena memang rumah sepupunya itu hanya berjarak sepuluh rumah dari rumah keluarganya.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanannya, ia dikejutkan dengan kemunculan sesosok makhluk hitam yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapannya dan membuatnya terjatuh karena ia menabrak makhluk itu.

Ia yang masih sibuk mengaduh itu tidak menyadari kalau makhluk itu sudah membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu _namja_ itu untuk berdiri kembali.

" WAAAAAAA!" jerit Sungyeol kaget ketika melihat makhluk hitam itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungyeol.

Sedetik kemudian, teriakan itu sudah terbungkam oleh tangan lain si makhluk hitam yang membekap mulutnya.

" Kau ini, tidak di sekolah, tidak di jalan,kenapa selalu menjerit melengking seperti itu."

Tunggu, ia kenal dengan suara itu!

Ia pun menengadahkan wajahnya dan melihat wajah seorang Kim Myungsoo yang menjadi musuh besarnya itu berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan wajahnya. Takut kejadian tadi siang kembali terulang padanya, ia pun segera menarik dirinya berdiri dan menjauh dari _namja_ mesum tukang sosor itu.

Sungyeol pun segera menghindar dari _namja_ itu dengan berjalan cepat. Namun, _namja_ penggemar warna hitam itu tidak menyerah dan mengikuti sang makhluk manis itu dari belakang dengan langkah yang cukup santai.

Aksi kejar-kejaran itu terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya Sungyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Myungsoo dengan pandangan geram.

" Apa maumu, Kim Myungsoo?"

" Aku hanya ingin mengantarkanmu sampai rumahmu. Siapa tahu ada penjahat yang ingin menculikmu, manis."

" Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku manis!"seru Sungyeol yang tidak menyadari dirinya telah diperhatikan petugas keamanan yang kebetulan lewat ketika bertugas.

" Kau manis dan kau tahu itu," jawab Myungsoo tak peduli sambil memainkan ponselnya.

" Ishh... Kalau begitu pergilah, aku sangat malas melihatmu! Dan kau tidak perlu mengikutiku!" kata Sungyeol sambil menunjuk wajah Myungsoo yang tetap terlihat tampan itu.

" Baiklah." Sungyeol pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Namun, ketika hampir sampai di depan rumahnya, ia pun baru menyadari kalau _namja_ menyebalkan itu masih membuntutinya.

Ia sudah bersiap untuk menyemburkan api kemarahannya pada _namja_ yang kin menempati peringkat tertinggi daftar orang yang paling dibencinya. Namun, suara mobil yang berhenti tepat di belakang mereka berdua membuat perhatian mereka teralih untuk sementara.

" Sungyeollie? Kenapa kau hanya berdiri disini? Kenapa tidak segera masuk?" tanya lelaki paruh baya yang turun dari mobil itu.

" _Appa_?Aku sudah akan masuk ke rumah, tetapi _namja_ menyebalkan ini terus mengikutiku," adu Sungyeol pada ayahnya. Myungsoo pun harus menahan tawanya yang sebentar lagi meledak melihat sisi manja dari sang ketua murid untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

" Siapa kau anak muda? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu?" tanya tuan Lee pada Myungsoo yang tampak familiar di matanya.

" Ah, _annyeonghaseyojoneun_ Kim Myungsoo _imnida_ , saya teman sekelas Sungyeollie," kataMyungsoo sambil membungkuk 90 derajat pada lelaki paruh baya di hadapannya itu *bisik* alias calon mertuanya.

Sedangkan Sungyeol? Ia hanya memandang _appa_ tercintanya dan _namja_ menyebalkan itu bertukar salam di jalanan depan rumah mereka.

" Jadi kau putra bungsu Kim Jihoon yang sering dikeluhkannya padaku itu. hahahaha... tak kusangka kau sudah tumbuh sebesar ini dan menjadi _namja_ setampan ini," puji tuan Lee yang mendapat decihan kesal dari putra bungsunya serta seringai kemenangan dari pihak yang dipuji itu.

" Ah, _ahjusshi_ bisa saja. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata _appa_ mengenal _ahjusshi_ ," balas Myungsoo dengan senyum komersialnya itu. Sungyeol hanya mendengus kesal melihat keduanya. Ia pun melipat tangannya dengan kesal sembari menunggu ayahnya untuk masuk.

" Tidak, tidak, jangan panggil aku _ahjusshi_. Panggil saja aku _abeoji_ , Kim Jihoon adalah sahabat baikku semenjak kami berada di satu sekolah dulu."

" _Appa_ , ayo segera masuk, tinggalkan saja _namja_ itu disini. Aku sudah lapar sekali," rajuk Sungyeol.

" Ah, sebaiknya aku segera pulang _ahjusshi_ , ah _abeoji_. Sepertinya _eomma_ sudah tidak sabar menunggu kepulanganku," pamit Myungsoo pada Tuan Lee yang namun langsung dicegah oleh tuan Lee.

" Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama. Aku juga akan mengundang keluargamu. Lagi pula mereka hanya tinggal bersebelahan dengan rumah kami, benarkan?"

" Apa?! Rumahmu ada di sebelah rumahku?" seruSungyeol tak percaya dengan fakta yang baru saja ia dapatkan itu. Myungsoo menuruti ajakan tuan Lee dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu.

" Selamat menikmati harimu yang penuh dengan diriku, Lee Sungyeol," bisik Kim Myungsoo ketika ia melewati _namja_ berwajah manis itu dengan senyum manis yang membuatnya tak berkutik itu.

' Demi Tuhan! Hancurlah hidupku sekarang!'

 **= END EPISODE =**

* * *

 **A/N:** ** **Dan selesailah episode first kissnya myungyeol dengan nggak elitnya XDDD** jadi kalau yang my stolen first kiss itu episode first kiss pov-nya yeol dan as mine itu pov-nya myungsoo sedangkan yang ini setelah kejadian itu XDD  
**

 **muahahahaha... Dan nggak ada yang prediksi kan kalau rumah ortu mereka tetanggaan muahahaha... jadi sebelum ini ada cerita soal apartemen itu emang myungsoo tinggal di apartemen hyungnya karena dia males di cerewetin sama maminya... nah begitu tau tetangganya ya... tau lah jadinya muahahahaha  
**

 **saatnya bagian thanks to XDD**

 **dumb-baby-lion | restika-dwii | realSAS | sh3nn0**

 **makasih banyak buat yang udah stay tune sama ff ini dan nge-support ff ini dengan ninggalin review dan cara lainnya XDD**

 **yah ff ini memang jauh banget dari kata sempurna, karena itu ditunggu banget review dan siapa tau ada ide dari readers semua... karena ini cerita-cerita one shoot jadinya bakalan banyak idenya ahahaha...**

 **Until next time,**

 **Ciao**

 **Kim Sora**


	7. The Sick Girl

**MYUNGYEOL Family Series**

 **Tittle : The Sick Girl  
**

 **Pairing: Myungyeol**

 **Character: Infinite Sungyeol, Myungsoo (L), Kim Chanmi (OC)**

 **warning (s) : Mpreg, fluff yang sangat berlebihan, alur sedikit membingungkan (entahlah), typo(s)  
**

 **disclaimer: Author abal ini hanya punya plot yang pasaran (mungkin) ini XDD**

* * *

 **Myungyeol Family Series - The Sick Girl**

Setiap harinya rumah tangga keluarga Kim selalu dipenuhi oleh keributan. Ya, setiap harinya. Bahkan bisa dibilang setiap jamnya selalu ada saja drama yang dipentaskan oleh keluarga yang terdiri dari tiga orang itu.

Entah itu keributan antar suami-istri, ah tidak, pasangan suami-suami. Seperti yang sudah kita ketahui sebelumnya, salah satu dari mereka memiliki lengkingan alias jeritan yang mampu mengalahkan penyanyi seriosa dunia yang bisa memecahkan sebuah gelas karena getarannya.

Dan efek dari teriakan _namja_ yang dikenal dengan julukan Mrs. Kim itu nyaris bisa menyamai penyanyi itu dengan suaranya yang bisa membuat alarm mobil pribadi mereka menyala tanpa disentuh secara langsung. Dan siapa obyek favoritnya?

Jawabannya tentu saja sang suami yaitu Tuan Kim yang sangat sangat sangat mesum serta kekanak-kanakan. (penekanan pada kata "sangat" tentu saja)

Selalu saja ada masalah yang mereka ributkan setiap harinya mulai dari kecemburuan, masalah anak mereka satu-satunya hingga masalah menaruh sepatu yang tidak pada tempatnya.

Selain keributan di antara suami-suami itu, ada keributan lain yang bisa menyainginnya, yaitu keributan antara ayah dan anak satu-satunya di keluarga kecil Kim. Pertarungan antara Kim Senior dan Kim Junior itu pasti dilatar belakangi oleh masalah yang menyangkut Nyonya Kim.

Anak keluarga Kim itu, Kim Chanmi adalah duplikat nyaris sempurna dari ayahnya dengan sifat keras kepala yang tiada duanya, tidak mau kalah (bahkan dengan ayah ataupun anaknya sendiri), kekanak-kanakan (dua-duanya sama saja) dan yang paling penting adalah posesif kepada suami atau ibu mereka alias pada Lee Sungyeol.

Perebutan perhatian seorang Lee Sungyeol, itulah yang selalu menjadi topik utama dari pertengkaran ayah dan anak itu.

Tapi, kali ini tidak ada suara keributan dari rumah minimalis berhalaman luas itu.

Bahkan hanya ada suara rengekan kecil serta kesibukan sang nyonya rumah untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

" Sayang, ayo makan, _eomma_ sudah menyiapkan bubur untukmu. Atau Chanmi ingin disuapi?" bujuk Sungyeol dengan lembut pada putri satu-satunya itu yang sedang tergolek lemah di atas kasurnya karena demam.

Chanmi hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala untuk menyatakan keengganannya.

" Ayo sayang, kalau Chanmi tidak makan lalu kapan Chanmi minum obatnya dan sembuh?" tanya Sungyeol dengan lembut sambil mengelus surai hitam legam yang basah karena keringat itu. Namun, Chanmi masih tetap pada pendiriannya dan semakin bergelung dalam selimutnya.

" Sedikit saja, Chanmi sayang. Lalu kau bisa minum obat dan Chanmi bisa kembali tidur. Bagaimana?" tidak ada jawaban tetapiada sedikit pergerakan yang menandakan Chanmi masih mendengarkan kata-katanya.

" Baiklah kalau Chanmi masih tidak mau makan, _eomma_ akan menelepon _appa_ untuk membujuk Chanmi makan."

Sungyeol pun meraih ponselnya yang terletak di meja sebelah tempat tidur putrinya itu. Dan menekan tombol _speed dial_ nomor "1" yang menampilkan nomor yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

" _Yeoboseyo_. _Appa_ , Chanmi sedang sakit dan tidak mau memakan sarapannya. Chanmi juga tidak mau meminum obatnya. Bisakah _appa_ membujuknya?" tanya Sungyeol pada sang kepala keluarga yang berada di seberang sambungan.

" Chanmi sayang, _appa_ ingin bicara pada Chanmi. Bisakah Chanmi bangun sebentar saja?" tanya Sungyeol penuh kelembutan. Mendengar permintaan itu, Chanmi pun membuka selimutnya dan dengan lambat ia beranjak ke pangkuan sang ibu.

" Channie, tidak mau makan, huh? Kenapa tidak mau makan?" tanya Myungsoo pada putrinya yang terlihat lemas dipangkuan istrinya itu. Chanmi masih tetap diam namun, Myungsoo sadar akan _gesture_ anaknya yang menahan sakitnya itu.

" Tenggorokan Chanmi sakit ya?" tanya Myungsoo lagi yang kali ini dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan dari putrinya itu.

" Kalau begitu setelah ini pergi ke Han _uisa-nim_ bersama _eomma_ ya? Tapi Chanmi harus makan dulu. Pasti _eomma_ sudah memasakkan bubur yang enak untuk Chanmi." Chanmi pun menuruti kata-kata Myungsoo dengan menganggukkan kepalanya kembali.

" Kalau begitu, tunggu _appa_ nanti sore ya? _Appa_ akan segera kembali, sekarang _appa_ sudah di _airport_ dan akan segera berangkat. Channie istirahat saja ya?" Lagi-lagi Chanmi hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan mengalihkan wajahnya untuk memeluk bagian perut Sungyeol.

" _Yeobo_ , sebaiknya bawa ke Han _uisa-nim_ saja. Kau tidak perlu meminumkan obat penurun panasnya. Sepertinya dia terkena radang tenggorokan," kata Myungsoo setelah mengalihkan _video call_ –nya menjadi panggilan biasa.

" Baiklah aku dan Chanmi akan segera berangkat. Kapan pesawatmu akan lepas landas?" tanya Sungyeol masih dengan lembut karena ia sedang berada dalam mode keibuannya.

" Sebentar lagi aku akan memasuki pesawat, mungkin sekitar setengah jam lagi pesawatnya akan lepas landas. Mungkin baru pukul 5 nanti pesawatku akan tiba di Korea," balas Myungsoo.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku akan mengusahakan untuk menjemputmu nanti sore."

" Tidak perlu. Aku akan menelepon supir _eomma_ untuk menjemputku nanti."

" Baiklah. _Have a safe flight, hun_. _Love you_." Dan kata terakhir yang baru saja Sungyeol ucapkan itu hanyalah sebuah bisikan malu-malu tetapi tentu saja sang suami mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Bisa dibuktikan dari tawa lembut sang suami dari seberang sana.

" Awww... _uri_ yeollie sangat manis huh? Baiklah jaga diri kalian sampai aku tiba nanti. _I love you too_ , _hun_." Kata-kata manis dari Kim Myungsoo itupun meninggalkan Sungyeol dalam keadaan merona.

=.=.=

Sungyeol pun akhirnya membawa Chanmi ke dokter pribadi keluarga Kim setelah ia berhasil membujuk putri kesayangannya itu untuk makan.

Satu hal lain yang menjadi kemiripan antara Kim Senior dengan Kim Junior adalah kebiasaan mereka jika mereka sedang sakit. Myungsoo akan menjadi seorang bayi besar yang sangat manja ketika ia sedang sakit. Sama dengan Kim Chanmi yang akan selalu meminta untuk dipeluk ataupun digendong jika ia sedang sakit.

Seperti yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sungyeol saat ini, semenjak mereka berdua kembali dari tempat praktik dokter Han ia menggendong putri tunggalnya itu. Mungkin Chanmi merasakan nyeri pada tenggorokannya lagi sehingga ia butuh kenyamanan yang lebih. Tapi jika tiga jam gadis kecil itu terus saja merintih kesakitan sejak kembali dari dokter, ibu mana yang tega untuk meninggalkannya.

Jadilah selama tiga jam itu Sungyeol menggendong Chanmi untuk menangkan gadis kecil yang kesakitan itu.

" Chanmi sekarang tidur ya? Kalau Chanmi tidak segera tidur kapan obatnya akan bekerja? Kalau tidak, nanti Chanmi sembuhnya lama," bujuk Sungyeol yang mulai kewalahan dengan Chanmi yang masih saja rewel meskipun sudah berada di dalam gendongannya.

Sungyeol pun memutuskan untuk duduk meskipun Chanmi mesih berada di dalam dekapannya. Saking lelahnya, ia pun tertidur dengan Chanmi masih berada di pangkuannya. Ia tidak menyadari kalau suaminya telah kembali dan sudah mengambil Chanmi dari dekapan sang ibu.

" Hmm... Chanmi masih sakit ya? Sudah kedokter Han kan?" Chanmi pun mengangguk lemah dalam ceruk leher sang _appa_.

Mendengar suara suaminya di jarak yang dekat, Sungyeol pun membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Ia pun terbelalak ketika mendapati Chanmi sudah berada di dalam gendongan Myungsoo.

" Kalau begitu sekarang Chanmi tidur ya? Biar Chanmi cepat sembuh," kata Myungsoo sambil membelai rambut halus itu dengan lembut. Sungyeol pun beranjak dan akan meraih Chanmi dari gendongan suaminya.

" Kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan..."

Belum selesai Sungyeol berucap, telunjuk Myungsoo sudah terlebih dahulu diletakkan pada bibir mungil itu mengisyaratkan padanya untuk diam.

Pandangan Sungyeol pun beralih pada putri mereka yang kini sudah tertidur di dalam gendongan Myungsoo.

Myungsoo pun berjalan ke arah kamar Chanmi dengan Sungyeol mengikuti di belakang mereka.

.

.

" Sampai sekarang aku masih heran kenapa hanya ketika sakit saja dia lengket padamu."

" Bukankah kau sering mengatakannya sebagai _like father, like daughter_ , huh?" balas Myungsoo sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah setelah membersihkan dirinya.

" Oh ya nyonya Kim. Karena aku sudah berbuat baik hari ini, bagaimana kalau kau memberikanku hadiah spesial?" bisik Myungsoo dengan seduktif tepat pada telinga Sungyeol yang terkenal sensitif itu.

Bisikan setan tampan itupun membuat kedua pipi bulat itu merona merah dibuatnya. Ia pun mendongakkan wajahnya dan bertemu dengan tatapan menggoda suaminya itu dan tersenyum malu.

" Baiklah, lalu apa yang Tuan Kim ini inginkan, huh?"

" Bagaimana kalau Kim Junior yang kedua?"

 **= ENDE =**

* * *

 **A/N: Gimana? myung masih mesum yak ahahahhaa... kalau nggak mesum bukan myungsoo kalau gitu XDDD  
**

 **yeol-line yah ahahahaha... bisa jadi... *dilempar pisau myung sama api naga***

 **bercanda... yah gimana pun mereka sodaraan jadi nggak bisa gitu jadi kapel XDDDD**

 **oke saatnya _thanks to_ : dumb-baby-lion, restika-dwii, realSAS, sh3nn0**

 **sekali lagi makasih banget buat keempat readers setia saya sobss...**

 **kalian setia banget sama cerita ini padahal ninja alias _silent reader_ ****cerita ini banyak banget... makasih banget udah jadi penyemangat cerita ini sobss**  
 **saya bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian sobss *lap ingus***

 **oke... ditunggu _review_ dari readers semua yaaaaa XDDD  
**

 **Until next time,**

 **Kim Sora**


End file.
